


Unspoken words

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Mention of Kara/James relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is dating James but in love with Cat Grant. She is tired of pretending, especially when James asks her to marry him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a little OS that I wrote some time ago. I have no Beta-Reader and I am still not fluent in English (if someone wants to Beta me, they are welcome!) so all the mistakes are mine and I am sorry in advance for them!
> 
> Anyway, I'll let you read! :3

Kara was alone in her room, crying like she had never been before. Her make-up was a mess, dark circles under her eyes that she didn't know if they were from tiredness, sadness or crying. Not that it mattered really. She didn't know what to do, what to say or what to think, how to feel, how to act. It was a blur, one she couldn't clear. Her life was such a mess...

It all had started when James invited her at a four-star restaurant. They were dating for a year, and Kara found it comforting. He loved her, cared about her. He told her she was beautiful, made love to her, knew everything about her. He knew about her secret identity and he trusted her to always come back home. When she'd blow up her powers, he would take care of her, keeping her safe from viruses, from the walls she kept walking into. And it was perfect... Well, almost. Because she loved being taken care of, she loved having him home. But she didn't love him, no, that was wrong. Kara loved James, very much, she just wasn't in love with him.

She still was Cat Grant's assistant, she still fetched her latte every morning, even though she knew she was Supergirl. Cat had kept her, not going easy on her. It was the contrary. She was even more demanding, expecting the best from Kara, praising her on very rare occasion. And she couldn't explain why but it made her feel good, normal. Jame accepted her as Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El and Supergirl. But Cat... Cat made her feel like there was only one person, just Kara.

Kara was far from stupid, she knew that she was madly in love with her boss. She knew it before starting dating James. She also knew that it wasn't being fair to him, but he had been there when she had needed him. When Cat had rejected her even though her feelings for her assistant were obvious. They had shared a kiss, then a night. One night without words expressed but still there. There had been a silent 'I love you', never spoken out loud. After that night, Cat had told Kara that it could never happen again, that it was a mistake and that she never wanted to talk about it ever again. And Kara had agreed. She was broken, but she had agreed. She couldn't leave Cat, so she stayed as her assistant, and a few weeks later, James was kissing her. She had let him, and somehow they had ended up dating.

But that night, in that restaurant, when she had seen him on his knee, a velvet box in his hands and asking her to marry him... She couldn't say yes. She couldn't pretend anymore, she couldn't make him suffer more. It wasn't fair to either of them. So she had kissed him lightly on the cheek, whispering in his ear how sorry she was, how he deserved someone who loved him like he loved her, how thankful and grateful she was to have him in her life but that she couldn't do it. And she had run away, because Kara wasn't as brave as anyone seemed to think.

**********************

Once hidden, she had taken off, flying high in the sky, until ice started to form on her suit, until her lungs burnt, until she couldn't see anything around her. Then she had stopped trying, stopped flying. She was falling. It wasn't new for her, since she had spent her life falling. Falling from stars on a new planet, falling in love with the wrong person... But this time, it was her decision. She fell, ice melting, cape clacking in the wind... She fell. And when she felt water surrounding her, she knew she was drowning, she felt alive, just for a second. She thought about Cat, what she would say to her: 'Get a hold of yourself, Keira.' It was all she needed. She flew out of water, returning to her apartment, crashing through her window, on the floor.  
She took off her suit, staying in her underwear as she climbed in her bed and started crying.

And here she was. Having lost everything. James would hate her, Alex would tell her how she had let him go, and for what? Nothing. She didn't have her, and Cat didn't want her. So what? She was doomed to be alone? She couldn't stop loving her boss, and she couldn't leave her either. She didn't know what to do except crying. It would resolve absolutely nothing, but it felt good. She let her body sob, she wasn't paying attention to her own reaction. It was strangely relaxing.

She didn't know how much time had passed, probably an hour or so, maybe more. But she heard someone banging on her door. It was distant, but it was there. She reconnected her superhearing. Someone was calling her name.

"Keira, open the door. I know you're in there."

Great, Cat Grant was at her door, just what she needed. She groaned but didn't move. She was in no state to deal with her, not when she was so vulnerable, when her defenses were down. But Cat was a journalist, she knew how to pick a lock and soon she had made her way into the apartment.  
Kara didn't move, maybe she would leave, maybe her boss would leave her alone if she didn't make any sound. But Cat Grant wasn't one to give up. She continued calling her name, room after room, until she opened the door of her bedroom. The light coming from the living-room illuminated the young blonde, showing her long hair hiding her face and her almost naked body.

"What on earth is wrong with you?"

Kara shrugged, her face still buried in her pillow.

"Go away."

The sound was muffled but the journalist understood nonetheless.

"No. What do you think you're doing? Your little show scared everyone. Supergirl falling from the sky without reason. You have an image to maintain m. I branded you, you are CatCo's image too."

Anger started to grow in Kara, she didn't need that now. She raised her head and looked straight into Cat's eyes.

"I. Don't. Care."

Cat had finally seen her face. What a mess she was. She could see the hurt in her eyes, see how hard it was for her to even look at her. Her heart ached. She thought that pushing Kara away was the right thing to do. That it would hurt less, for the both of them. But they couldn't stay apart for too long. And seeing the other everyday without being able to have them had been hard. Seeing Kara like that was even harder.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't even know what had happened. She had seen on TV some amateur videos of her assistant falling and had come as soon as possible.  
She walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, her eyes still on her assistant, never leaving her.

"What happened?"

Blue piercing eyes lost themselves in the hazel ones. She had tears remaining in her eyes, she didn't want to talk to Cat. It made the pain sharper, but she did anyway.

"He asked me to marry him."

Cat grimaced, it had hurt to see Kara with someone else, but she had no right to be jealous, she had been the one the reject her. She had tried to convince herself that she was happy for her, but it was not true, she was tired of pretending. But Kara needed her, so maybe she could pretend for a little bit longer.

"I am certain that you shouldn't be crying after a proposal... Not like that anyway."

"I said no."

The older woman didn't answer. She knew that Kara had something else to say. And she was right. The assistant looked away from Cat, her eyes on the opposite wall.

"I told him that I couldn't pretend anymore. That it wasn't fair to any of us... I broke his heart, Cat! Because I can't forget you, forget that night, because I can't stop..."

She didn't finished. There was no need, Cat had heard and understood what had been left unsaid. Kara broke in a sob, the tears running down her face and Cat didn't know what to do so she took her in her arms. She enveloped her with her arms in a vain attempt to protect her from the pain. She felt her bare skin under her fingers and it reminded her of that night... She shivered lightly, still holding the woman she loved.

"I am so sorry, Kara..."

It only made her cry harder, so Cat started to lull her, to caress her back.

"I wish that you would not suffer, that... You could forget all about me."

It made the younger one react.

"I don't."

Cat gave her a sad smile, her own tears ready to fall.

"You would be happy, you would still smile like you used to..."

This time, they locked eyes.

"It's not your place to tell me how I would be without you."

Her voice was firm, yet still trembling.

"I'm miserable without you, I can't do anything to change it. But because I've met you... I felt like myself for the first time. You are the only one who make me feel that way."

Cat was crying, listening to the words of the girl she had pushed away. And for what? They were both miserable.

"That night, I said it was a mistake but I was wrong. The mistake was to let you go."

"You could have come and get me. I would have followed you everywhere."

Cat nodded. She knew. But she was so afraid, not to be enough, to be the wrong person for Kara. That she would leave like everybody else when she would have noticed that she wasn't worth the effort.  
Kara seemed to be reading her mind.

"You condemned us before it even started, you made a decision that wasn't yours to make."

"And you agreed."

"Of course, because I wanted you, all of you. But I would take whatever you were willing to give me."

There were a few seconds of silence before Kara spoke again.

"You broke me that night, you gave me hope and then you crushed it. But I loved you. I still do."

"You deserve better than me, Kara."

"Maybe. But I want you."

Cat was sobbing now, just like Kara was minutes ago. She took her by the hand, making her lay down next to her and put her body against the smaller one. They stayed like that for hours, until they fell asleep.

**********************

The sun was already high up in the sky when Cat woke up. She didn't remember where she was, but she was certain that it wasn't her bedroom. The sheets didn't smell like hers, and she wasn't alone in the bed. Which was strange really, and surprisingly comfortable. She had not spent the night with someone in a really long time, and finding arms around her made her feel safe. Only she didn't know whom they were.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to move a little but finding herself trapped by the stranger behind her... Stranger? No, not really. As her eyes wandered on the floor, she saw her shoes and remembered exactly where she was. She was at Kara's, in her bedroom, in her bed and in her arms. She recalled their conversation of the night before. Kara's words had touched her, convinced her. Almost. Kara wanted her, loved her. And Cat loved her back, that was for sure. But could they make it work? That was another question.  
She brought her hand to the one on her stomach, drawing random patterns on it, just to confirm all of this was real. She felt good and safe for the first time in a while. But it couldn't last too long.

There was a loud banging on the door, probably the same one as Cat gave when looking for Kara. And soon a voice followed, James'.

"Kara! I know you're in there!"

The body next to Cat stirred and she soon had enough room to move and turn to face her assistant. She looked into the ocean blue eyes, how beautiful they were, how wonderful it would be to look into them every morning.

"Hey."

"Good morning."

The blonde smiled sadly. She heard James and slowly stood up to put a robe on. She just had time to leave the room, telling Cat to stay here, when the front door opened to let enter her ex-boyfriend.

Kara walked to meet him, not quite smiling but seeming sorry nonetheless. Cat didn't listen. It wasn't her place to. She just had to wait until Kara come back. But what if they came back together and started a heavy making-out session in the room? No. Kara didn't want to be with him anymore.  
She continued to worry for an hour, until James left, angry apparently. When she heard the door, she decided to check on Kara, and she found her, smiling at her but with her eyes full of tears. She walked towards her and took her in her arms.

"It's going to be okay, Kara. You are going to be fine."

She nodded, still smiling. She knew that she would be alright, because she was with Cat Grant. She wasn't ready to give her heart to her just yet, even if it was already hers. But she sure was ready to try.

When her tears were no longer flowing, she started to laugh, it was nervous, but it did the trick just the same. Soon, Cat was joining her, tears in her eyes with too much laughing. It was amazing, how Cat Grant's laugh was beautiful. How precious and rare it was, and how right it sounded to Kara's ears.

When the last remaining of laughter died, they just looked at each other. Drowning in the other's eyes, smiling shyly, as if they were discovering or meeting the other for the first time. And before they really understood how, they were kissing. It was shy, chaste, like a first kiss should. Tentative, but yet so certain. Because they knew, at this moment, they knew that it would be alright. They knew because they were together. It was still new, and it would be hard, but they were going to make it work. And as their certitude took the control of their kiss, they became more passionate, hands catching the other's body as if it was going to disappear.  
When the broke the kiss, they were panting, smiling. Cat's hand was on her assistant's cheek, caressing it lightly. There were many unspoken words between them, but all strong enough to be understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! I hope that you liked it. Please tell me what you thought of it and if I made mistakes you can tell me where so I can correct them.   
> You can find me on Tumblr, I am Xazera (SupercatFanatic)! Have an amazing day!
> 
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
